Two Frozen Hearts
by Lunamaow
Summary: On the day of her 18th birthday, Elsa discovers she is not as ordinary as she seems. What does her new birthday gift have to do with these new happenings, and why does she share the same charm and powers as a guardian she never thought exsisted? AU story, Jesla pairing. This is my first story so please tell me what you think! :)
1. Ch 1 The Charm

Thanks to all who have reviewed and favorited. Special thanks to my beta: Lady LaterRose, who I couldn't have done this without!

I do not own these characters, only the plot. If i did, i'd be a whole llt richer. Hope you enjoy! :)

It was the day of my 18th birthday that all of my beliefs were tested and my destiny started to unfold. Not only that, but I would later come to find that it would be the best and the worst day of my life. It would become the day that I found another frozen heart.

Elsa's home, Preston, Idaho

"Wake up, sweetheart! You're 18!"

I groaned as I looked at my alarm clock. It read 5 am. Seriously? Even for a birthday that was too early.

"Elsa, you're an adult and you're still sleeping in like a teen!"

I grinned at my dad's teasing and slowly sat up to hug my parents.

"So why the wake up call?" I yawned and then looked to their grinning faces with a twinge of annoyance.

My mom was the first to speak.

"Well, we thought you'd like to pick out your gift this year. We are going to that jewelry store you've been ogling all week.

A shriek escaped my lips as I hugged them enthusiastcaly for a moment.

"Are you serious?!"

A nod of conformation had me running to the door. It was only until I heard their laughing, that I realised I was still in my pj's.

I grinned sheepishly and ran back.

Walking into the store was so much better than window shopping. All of the hand crafted jewelry and gems were gleaming spectacularly in this brightly lit shop.I thought I'd never find the perfect one until I glanced inside the glass checkout counter where the more valuable pieces were.

Inside a small auburn, velvet box sat a delicately interwoven chain. On the end of the chain sat the most beautiful charm I had ever laid eyes on.

It was a quarter sized crystal snowflake, detailed as if it had been plucked from the air and transformed. As I was eyeing the masterpiece, the clerk came over and gently removed the necklace from the casing and held it out to me. I took it with caution and held it to my eyes. For a second I could have sworn it glowed.

The clerk eyed my curious face and eagerly told us the legend behind the necklace.

"This snowflake is legened to have been plucked from the sky and transformed into crystal as a gift from the man in the moon himself."

I wrinkled my nose in confusion but looked to my parents with the best puppy dog look in could manage.

"Please?"

My parents looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay."

I ran to the door in glee and placed the necklace around my neck as my parents paid the clerk.

As I walked to the car with my parents, I didn't notice two yellow eyes looking over me with thoughts of sweet revenge.


	2. Ch 2 Black Night

"Honey! Your dad and I are going on a few errands! Be back soon!"

I smiled and looked down at my necklace for the tenth time today. I had become oddly attached to it ever since I received it, but I figured that was because two of the people closest to me had given it as a thoughtful, unique gift. I realised just how important they were in my life. They were my parents after all, but I knew I was the luckiest woman in the world.

If only I had realised that sooner.

The phone was ringing.

Confusion replaced my thoughts and I looked at the phone only to swallow in fear.

It was the police. Surely I wasn't in trouble. Or even worse, my parents? They had only been gone ten minutes. Had somthing happened. With a note of fear in my voice I answered the phone.

"This is Elsa Arendale, how can I help you?"

"Ms. Arendale, there's been an accident."

I sucked in my breath and only released as black spots overcame my vision.

"Approximately five minutes ago there was a freak storm. Everything was black and no one could see in front of them. Your parents were in their car when it happened. I'm sorry I have to tell you this," there was a pause that moment and I hoped he wasn't about to say what I thought he would. Turns out I just wasn't that lucky. "-but neither of them made it. Once again I offer my condolences to your loss. We'll be to your house to pick you up in an hour. Please gather your things in the meantime."

I dropped the phone and covered my eyes as a sob escaped from between my teeth. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't.

I looked at the phone with melancholy, and then stared at it in surprise.

It was frozen. In fact, as I took a closer look, the entire ground was frozen around me.

I stood up quickly and backed away, but every step I took was accompanied by a trail of ice. With curious thoughts I touched the clothes I was wearing only to draw back in astonishment a moment later. An elaborate dress had just taken the place of my every day clothes. It looked as if snowy sky had wrapped it self loosely around me. How had I done that?

A sudden noise coming from my closet pulled me out of my thoughts. I backed away from it, holding my hands out in front of me.

A shadowed figure emerged, and I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out in fear.

It was Pitch Black, the bogeyman.

As a little girl, he had haunted my dreams long enough for my previous childhood beliefs to be replaced with fear and doubt. Even when the good dreams returned, it was too late. The damage was done, and I would always carry a twinge of fear. Why was he here now?

I brushed my white blond hair out of my sky-blue eyes and held my ground nervously. As he turned around to face me, it took all my self-control to just breath.

As if sensing my fear, Pitch gave me a cold smile. Shivers raced down my spine.

"Hello, Elsa. It's been awhile hasn't it. I see you still fear me, good."

I clenched my hands to my sides, anger and fear confusing my thoughts.

He would NOT get to me.

Pitch laughed suddenly and I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. He was seriously full of himself.

"Ah, revenge will be sweet. Frost doesn't even know you exsist, but he will. I will make sure of that. Too bad it will be too late."

The way he was talking was starting to really scare me. What was he up to, and who was Frost. He couldn't mean that silly tale about Jack Frost, could he? That's all Jack Frost was, wasn't he? Just a story.

Suddenly Pitch twisted his hand and a clump of black sand formed itself into a wicked looking scythe. He looked at me with a maniac gleam in his eyes and I took a step back.

"OK Elsa, you can come quietly, or we can do this the messy way. Your move."

I formed a gleaming sword with my ice powers and swung sharply at Pitch's face. In a moment, his scythe caught my sword and the sword shattered on impact. He smirked at me as my eyes flickered to the door. As my eyes flickered back to Pitch, I realised his weapon was coming at me fast.

Without a second thought, I raised my hands and formed a blockade between us, and his scythe struck deep into the ice. With out a second thought, I ran out of my room and to the front door. As I reached the knob, a thick rope of sand wrapped around my ankle and began to drag me backwards. I opened the door and pulled with all the strength I had. I second later the rope broke and I hit the floor. A loud crack resounded as my ankle twisted backwards. With black spots forming in front of my vision, I limped out of the house as fast as I could go. Snow started to slow my pace and I realised in shock that I had created a blizzard. Ten minutes later, exsaution and pain started to overwhelm me and I fell unconscious to the ground a silent plea ringing through my mind.


	3. Ch 3 My Guardian

Jack's POV

Headquarters, North Pole

I wasn't concentrating on all of report's North was listing. Even though it wasn't all that important since we had defeated Pitch years ago and had yet heard from him since, I just could'nt focus. There had been one thought racing through my mind as soon as he had started talking. The problem was, it wasn't mine.

'Help me!'

Two simple words spoken in fear in a voice I didn't recognize. This had happened a few times before as children sometimes did urgently need our help, but the way this girl spoke hit me like no other had. And then there was the fact that the other guardians hadn't heard it. It was obvious they hadn't because if they had they would have been racing out the door to help. Apparently there was something more going on than what I could see.

As North paused, I cleared my throat. When all eyes were focusedon me, I stood up worry shinning in my normally mischievous eyes. The other guardians shifted in their seats nervously. They hadn't seen me this serious since Pitch.

North was the first to speak.

"Jack, if this is serious we cannot wait around. Tell us what is wrong."

I sighed and explained the situation. Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth just looked at me confused, but North's face gave away the fact that he knew something we didn't.

"North, what's going on?" I asked irritation clear in my features.

He did not respond at first but then gave a defeated sigh as the other three looked to him expectantly.

"If it is what I think it is, than we must hurry. This is no normal situation."

He turned to the Yeti behind him and spoke in quick Russian. As soon as the yeti disappeared, he turned to us seriously.

"To the sleigh!"

Bunny groaned as we ran through the hallways to the sled. As soon as we hit the air, North threw his snow globe muttering something none of us could hear.

As soon as we exited the portal, I saw a figure I wished I'd wished to never have the misfortune of meeting again.

Pitch. Luckily the blizzard was blocking his view of us.

Why was he here? His next shout answered my question.

"Elsa, you can't hide forever you know. You'll have to come out eventually."

He was after the girl, or Elsa as he named her.

I glanced around and quickly found her, thanks to my powers. She was unconscious on the ground and covered in snow. Were they too late?

Signaling to the others moved silently towards her. What I found shocked me.

First of all, this wasn't a child! This was a women who apparently still believed in Pitch. After I felt for a pulse, I found something else. Her skin was cool to my touch. Even if she was in a blizzard, she should have been warmer than me. I had powers that made me that cold. She didn't, did she?

When I went to check for blue lips, I found the strangest thing out of all of them.

The charm around her neck.

I had one too, around my wrist. Manny had given it to me as a gift after the battle with Pitch.

They were exactly the same, I could even feel the snowflake's true form on her charm. Had Manny given one to her too?

Why?

Even if Elsa mystified me, I still couldn't help but find her beautiful. Without the dress and the necklace, I would have still found her beautiful. She had a natural look that didn't need much make-up.

I lifted her up gently and placed her in the sled as Tooth fussed over her broken ankle. As we got ready to leave, I heard an annoyed growl and looked over to see Pitch staring at us in pure loathing. All of the guardians, except North who was readying the sleigh, stood protectively around Elsa and then Pitch looked to me. He grinned suddenly and I felt unnerved. What was going on?

"You can't hide her forever you know. I will find her, and when I do, I will get my revenge."

With a chilling laugh he disappeared and I turned to face Elsa. She was now sound asleep between Tooth and I. As we took off into the air, I took her hand gently and smiled at her soft expression. I then let go as Tooth gave me an odd look. Why was I even doing that in the first place? Thoughts zipped in and out of my mind, but one thought stood there among the rest screaming the same question over and over.

'What is going on?'


	4. Ch 4 The Perfect Pair

Jack's POV

Headquarters, North Pole

We were sitting in North's office with Elsa behind us sleeping on a soft mattress. Her leg had been mended as much as possible, and she

now laid in a blissful slumber. The rest of us; however, were looking at North expectantly.

He was, at the moment talking to a yeti, which seemed a little unsure of his boss' request. In a moment, Phil had left and North sat down with a heavy sigh.

"What I have to say will come as a shock, especially you Jack."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head. I was going to have to wait for answers.

"First of all," North continued, "I'd like you to meet my wife, Amira.

He gestured towards the door and a middle sized blond came out with a sweet smile.

Bunny's jaw went slack, Tooth was grinning from ear to ear, and Sandy and I just kept our eyes on the women. She was definitely a Mrs. Claus. She matched his character than anyone else ever could.

Apparently, they also had a similar taste in weapons. A gleaming sword was strapped on her left hip and she wore an elegant red dress. She looked like she was mortal though.

"Um, North, isn't she a mortal?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

North kissed his wife's hand and she walked away with a small wave toward us.

"That is what I need to explain, Jack. She is my counterpart."

He pulled out a small star charm out of his pocket and showed it to us. I gasped and looked at my own.

"Is that?"

North nodded. "Yes, this was a gift from Manny, just like Jack's. Ten years after I received it, I realized what it really was. Manny had given me a symbol that would guide me to my other half, Mrs. Claus."

The other's gasped and looked at me, but I was too busy thinking about what this whole thing meant.

"So, she's like a female version of me?" I was kind of amused at that thought. Oh how much fun we would have teasing Bunny!

North nodded then shook his head.

"It's more complicated than that. It means she is like the perfect match for you. Your likes will be similar, your dislikes, even your center will be similar."

"What if we detest each other? What if she can't even see me?"

North just smiled widely and gave me thumbs up.

Groaning I sat back down and looked at Elsa. Could we really come to love each other? Could I welcome someone into my personal life? Even as a guardian I was more closed off than the others. Some told me I had a frozen heart.

Could two frozen hearts thaw one another?


	5. Ch 5 Childhood Beliefs

Elsa's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the fact that I was in unfamiliar surroundings and was lying on a soft silk mattress that wasn't my own. As I struggled to sit up, a gentle hand helped me find balance. The owner of the hand was looking towards an empty chair and muttering something under his breath. When I gave him a confused look, he just sighed and shook his head.

"I better introduce everyone to you."

He helped me up and I gave him a funny stare. What did he mean by 'everyone'?

He pointed to four empty chairs in turn and then looked back to me.

"These are the guardians. I'm Jack Frost, the kangaroo is the Easter Bunny, then there's Sandman or Sandy, the Tooth Fairy or Tooth, and of course, Santa Claus but he likes to be called North."

By the time he had finished I was contemplating whether I should run or check him into a loony bin. He was definitely not Jack Frost, as that was just a story. Besides that fact, there was no one else there.

"There's no one else here."

Jack just laughed and then picked up a nearby staff. With a wave the room was full of snow and I gasped at him astonished.

"You can do that too?"

Jack smiled at me and I blushed, shaking my momentary shock away.

"I am Jack Frost, you know."

I sighed and looked to him with a questioning glance.

"If you're Jack Frost, then where are the others?"

I pointed to the chairs and he shook his head.

"You can't see what you don't believe in. Let go of your doubts and you'll see them."

I gave him a confused look and the pointed to him.

"I don't believe in you, yet I can definitely see you. I could be hallucinating."

Jack laughed a warm laugh and he gingerly placed a hand on my forehead to check for a fever.

"You're not hallucinating, but I know why you can see me. We might have to save that topic for a later time, though."

I sighed and closed my eyes wishing with all my heart to be able to believe. Was he telling the truth? Something about him made me want to trust him and befriend him. I had also been holding a deep desire in my heart to be able to relive my childhood. Dreams were realities and the world was seen through innocent eyes.

I took a deep breath in and then out.

'I can create blizzards, Jack Frost is real, and the Bogeyman just tried to kidnap me. Why is it so hard to believe in Santa Claus, the Easter bunny, the tooth fairy, and sandman?'

I thought about all those times I sat under the Christmas tree with my family, those Easter egg hunts where my arms were full of candy and my mom was smiling about how many cavities I would get this time, finding a quarter under my pillow for each tooth I lost, and all those dreams that became a reality with the amazing parents I had.

A frozen tear slipped down my cheek and I fought the unshed sorrow that had been weighing me down since I had been given the news.

"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show." I muttered.

"It's okay to cry, you know."

I gasped and turned to see Tooth extending an arm around my back. She was there!

I turned to the four chairs that had been previously empty and gasped in awe.

All of my childhood heroes were standing there giving me encouraging smiles. As I saw each one of them, I remembered my previous grief and fell to the floor creating a small ice circle around me. As I cried, Tooth hugged me and consoled my thoughts. I had a home still. I could stay here with my unusual powers. I had friends who would protect me, and care for me. I was safe and eventually I would be happy.

Without realizing how exhausted I was, I fell asleep in Tooth's arms and for the second time today I found myself pondering how lucky I was.


	6. Ch 6 Feelings

Jack's POV

I watched quietly as Tooth set Elsa back on the mattress and turned around. To my surprise there were tears buying up in her eyes and as she sat down, those tears started to break loose. She spoke the next sentence quietly and I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"She's trying to hide her grief. I don't know what happened before we got there, but I have a sinking suspicion that it has to do with Pitch and her family. Does anyone know where her family is?"

I did know what had happened, but I didn't know how.

"They were killed today by a freak storm. It was completely black and they couldn't see what was happening outside of their car." I paused for a moment and shook my head.

"How did I know that?"

I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud until North answered me.

"You and she are connected Jack. I don't know how much, but obviously the link between you is strong. You can read her emotions."

Once again the room was silent until I realized how big the statement I had revealed was. I jumped angrily out of my chair and it froze.

"It was Pitch! I will kill him!"

"Jack, you need to calm down."

North was by my side in an instant as snow and wind swirled around me at dangerous speeds. Luckily, everyone in the room was immortal. We could still get hurt, though. I took a few calming breaths and calmed the storm down.

When I felt I had my anger at bay, I turned to the others with a somber expression on my face.

"Pitch is after her because he's out for revenge on me."

I turned to Elsa who had a happy smile on her face. Right then, I vowed to prevent anything that could take that smile away. Pitch wasn't gonna get her on my watch.

Elsa opened her eyes a moment later when her stomach protested its unwanted fast. She smiled sheepishly and then faced North.

"Do you have anything at the north pole I can eat?"

North smiled and called to a yeti.

"Set the table for seven, please."

The yeti rushed off and Elsa pulled herself up slowly groaning as she put weight on her foot. As I came to pick her up she slapped my hand in irritation and couldn't help but smile. She definitely had me stubbornness.

As we reached the stairs, I once again offered assistance, and was once again denied. With a grin Elsa sat on a rail and slid. I flew to the bottom and caught her carefully ignoring Tooth's giggles.

Elsa gave me a mischievous smile jumped out of my arms and onto an ice slide she created with a flick of her hand. By the time the guardians and I reached the dining hall, Elsa was already sitting next to Amira.

Without a second thought I sat next to her and she raised an eyebrow in question. Without a clue of why I was next to her, I shrugged. Maybe it was because she was way more fun to sit by than Bunny.

As we ate our dinner, I found myself looking at Elsa. At the moment she was talking to Amira.

As I looked at her, I realized that I was starting to grow feelings for her. Even if they were almost nonexistent, they were there. Could this beautiful woman actually succeed in thawing my heart where no one save my sister had?

Shaking my head, I returned my focus to my dinner, and spent the rest of the night moving food around my plate.


	7. Ch7 Revenge

Narrator's POV

Somewhere deep in a forest...

The sky was dark as a shadowed figure entered a small cave to his right. Broken bed pieces and cages litered the floor of this secret hideout.

The shadowed figure spoke a quick sentence and the darkness around him shaped itself into a wild stallion. With a quick command, the horse galloped towards the exit and disappeared into the night. With a chilling laugh, the figure exited the cave himself.

Sorry it's so short. I'll make an extra long chapter next time! Please review! I enjoy any comments! :)


	8. Ch 8 Friendship

Elsa's POV

Headquarters, North Pole

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and with a smile, looked around my new room. North had assigned it to me last night after dinner. He said I was welcome to stay as long as I liked, and I planned to use this offer to a full extent. This was the happiest I'd been since my parents had died.

And then there was Jack. Something about him made him made me smile. Was it his carefree attitude, his handsome charm, or was it the fact that he was so like me. Even with the few times I'd met him, I knew we would be close friends.

With a blush I shook his smile out of my head and got out of bed. With a touch of a finger, I was wearing a bluish-white dress that looked like a blanket of freshly fallen snow. If you looked close enough, you could see the small embroidered snowflakes falling gently down. I smiled and then pulled my white-blond hair into a loose braid. With the last touches of makeup, I looked in the mirror and nodded.

I was ready for the day.

With a slow hobble I walked down the hall and stopped in front of the staircase.

Maybe I wasn't ready for the day.

I turned around quickly and bumped into a firm chest. I blushed as soon as I realized it was Jack.

With a smile he scooped me into his arms and started up the staircase. I gave him an embarrassed nod of thanks and he returned it.

"This wouldn't be necessary if it wasn't for Pitch."

I looked to his face and was surprised to see a hard stare on his normally soft features. Was there more than what he was saying? I decided I would let him tell me when he felt ready. I knew what it felt like to answer questions you didn't want to consider at that moment.

By the time we reached the dining hall, Jack was smiling again.

"So, how about a challenge to see who can create the best ice sculpture?"

I laughed as he held out his hand and a tiny snowman popped into exsistance.

"Sure, but you'll win. I'm fairly new at this."

He laughed again and then smirked.

"Who knows? You seem like a competitive person to me."

I laughed and then gently scuffed him over the head.

"You can wait and see." I looked back up to him with a small frown of concentration.

"When are we gonna do it?"

His smile widened and set me in the chair beside him. The other guardian's and Mrs. Claus filed in and eyed us warily. I had to giggle for a moment. Our mischievous faces obviously made the others think we were going to jump out and prank them. Maybe we would sometime.

Jack stood up with a flourish and bowed mockingly. With a wave, an icy parchment formed out of the air and rested in his hands. I fought the urge to laugh as he began to speak with a completely serious face.

"Hear ye, hear ye. A snow building contest will take place at 3 p.m. tonight. All guardians excluding I will judge."

With a chorus of laughter, he sat down smugly and I rolled my eyes in irritation. In the midst of all the commotion, none of us noticed a shadow move quickly out of the house.

I left the hall, once again in Jack's arms who had insisted on helping me down again. I couldn't help but blush as he gave me a smile and I returned it. After he had sat me down in my bed, he turned to me with a serious look.

"Elsa, there's something you need to know. I only found this out yesterday."

He paused and I held my breath anxiously. What did he need to tell me?

"So, after I defeated pitch when you were a child-" I widened my eyes at this. That was why he had mysteriously disappeared one day. "I was given this charm, the same one you have around your neck."

He pulled out a charm and held it in my direction. I gasped and clutched onto my own. Did they have a connection?

"I only found from North yesterday that this meant you were blessed with the same powers I have. You're kinda like a female version of me."

I could tell he was holding something back, but I didn't press him. If he was like me, he wouldn't like me prying. I had only shared my closest secrets with my parents, and I had very few friends. I just didn't open up easily.

This time it was different, however and I extended my hand to him.

"Friends?" I asked mischievously. He grinned and shook my hand in reply.

"Friends."


	9. Ch 9 Captured

Jacks POV

I left Elsa's room with a smile. Even if I had only told her half of the truth, she had extended friendship to me. Knowing how closed off I was, that had to have been a very huge step in our relationship. She wouldn't of extended friendship unless she trusted me and felt more open around me.

As I wandered the halls aimlessly, I couldn't get her smile out of my head. Was I starting to have feelings for her? More than friendship?

I shook my head and promptly ran into North. He chuckled and I sat on a nearby chair with a groan. He sat down beside me and regarded me with twinkling eyes

"I take it a certain cool tempered young woman is stuck on your mind.

I sighed deeply and gathered all the courage I could muster.

"Elsa extended friendship to me a few seconds ago. I agreed."

North just laughed and I glared at him in reproach. After seeing my face, he smiled and explained.

"This girl managed to worm her way into your heart in a day when we, the other guardians' have barely done so in years. She is definitely meant for you, Jack. No other person could do that."

I gave him a small smile and patted North's arm thankfully. At times like these, I understood why out of the other four, he was the one I respected most.

North gave a wink and stood up. He began to walk away and then turned back around suddenly, with a warm smile.

"Elsa is a very rare girl, Jack. Everywhere she goes; people fall in love with her humor and charm. Tooth herself said that if Pitch dared approach Elsa again she would knock out all of his teeth this time."

He turned around and I couldn't help the laughter that followed the metal image of Tooth knocking out every tooth Pitch owned. I would have loved to see it, except for the fact that Elsa would be endangered. That was an idea I did not even want to consider.

I looked at the clock and with a jolt realized it was 2:55.

I walked to the back and was greeted by everyone standing outside. There was snow already falling, and Elsa was waiting to the side anxiously. I gave an encouraging smile and then turned to the judges giving them a nod. With that Elsa and I began. With a wave, I created a fair ground with moving rides and then looked over to Elsa. I gaped as I realized what Elsa had built. An elaborate castle stood in front of me and shimmered in the sunlight. The others and I walked into the castle and closed our gaping mouths as we saw Elsa's smug look. North stood next to Elsa and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Elsa wins with her amazing castle. Jack I think you have finally been beaten."

I gave her a small smile and then shook her hand for the second time today. As soon as I let go, shadows began to swirl around Elsa and my heart stopped. I could hear her yelling and striking out with her power, but she was too weak after the use of so much power earlier. The sand got thicker and thicker and she began to disappear from view.

I reached towards Elsa and pulled, but all I got was black sand.

Elsa was gone. Pitch had taken her when everyone's guard was down. With a frustrated cry of anger, I sank down to my knees and fought the tears that were threatening to fall.


	10. Ch 10 Imprisoned

Sorry everybody! I just realized I posted the rough draft so here is the revised version. Once again, sorry! I'm posting two chapters today to make up for it. Enjoy!

Elsa's POV

As the darkness gathered around me, I saw Jack reach out me, fear in his blue eyes. I had tried with all my heart to reach back to him, but the sand overwhelmed me and I was shrouded in the dark. After a moment, I was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor. As I looked around, my hope of escape was all but quenched. I was in a dark underground dungeon that was completely closed off except for a few small holes that allowed air to enter in. Through the small holes, I could see no sunlight. The guardians would never find me, and I would never see Jack again.

The only person who understood who I was. The only person I had ever allowed to get close to me except my own parents. The only man I had ever really loved.

With a gasp I sank to my knees realizing where my thoughts were leading me.

Did I truly love him? Yes, I cared about him, but did I love him?

I could not love him. Yes, he was good looking, but a person would not fall in love in two days. It was impossible. That only happened in fairytales, not real life.

With tears started to fall, I was scared. Who knew what Pitch would do to me. I cried until I was exhausted, and I fell into much needed rest.

When I woke up, Pitch was leaning against the wall facing me. I stood up angrily and wished I had the strength and energy to use my powers so I could freeze the smirk off his face. Instead I used vocal power.

"How long have you been there?!"

He just smirked again and then looked at his nails indifferently.

"Well let's just say I know that you are close to Jack and the guardians now, and I can still give you nightmares."

I ran towards him with my hands raised, but he shadowed to the other side of the room.

"Come now Elsa, that wasn't very nice." He tutted at me, and I gave him a withering glare. He would be in for some serious payback after my powers returned.

"What do you want Pitch?" I said in a growl.

Pitch laughed and walked over to me. He raised a hand to touch my cheek, but I slapped it away in anger.

He looked at me with another smirk and whispered so quietly that I almost missed it.

"We shall see."

As the words resounded in my mind, Pitch whisked himself and I fell to the floor in frustration. Why was I here?

Jack's POV

After I realized Elsa was gone was when I began to have problems controlling my anger. Ignoring the shouts around me, I flew off to a deep chasm. Once I landed, my anger flew out of me in the form of icicles. Sharp projectiles littered the walls and floors, and a storm cloud had formed above me. Trying to reign in my anger was difficult, but after a moment I managed to dispel the storm. After taking a few more calming breaths, I flew back to the others and gave them a nod.

Elsa's POV

After Pitch had left, I found myself pacing the prison with wild thoughts racing and colliding through my mind. There were several questions that were beginning to drive me insane. With a growl I sat down and looked to the ground in frustration.

After about thirty minutes of wallowing in my thoughts, I gave up and stood again. As soon as I moved, my stomach protested its lack of a meal. Sighing I looked around almost humorously to find food. To my surprise, there was a silver tray filled with delicious looking delicacies. Hesitantly, I reached out expecting sand, but again to my astonishment, the food was real. Hungrily, I dove in, but then stopped as I realized what I was doing.

I was falling for a trap!

"Pitch!"

Within seconds, he walked out of the shadows and gave a mock bow.

"Yes, my lady?"

I glared at him in anger and pointed to the food.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He gave me a malicious smirk and disappeared again. I heaved the tray towards his retreating form, and laughed as a resounding "Ow!" reached my ears. Trying not to smile, I sat back down as he came back.

"What's wrong, Pitch? Did the tray fly into the air and hit your head?"

He scowled and this time I couldn't hold back a laugh. To my surprise he grinned back at me.

"Nice throw." With that comment, he disappeared again leaving me puzzled and slightly wary.

What was going on?


	11. Ch 11 Swirling Emotions

North pole, Headquarters

Jack's POV

As soon as I had returned to the others, North led us inside and we all sat down tensely, I being the most tense out of them all.

"Why are we sitting here and not rescuing Elsa?!"

North shook his head, and I took a few calming breaths. My chair was starting to ice over.

"Jack, we don't even know where she is. Does anyone have any ideas?"

I searched my brain for any clues, and realizing I did know something, I flew out of my chair startling the others.

"Remember when Pitch tricked me and led me to his hideout?"

The others nodded and then began realizing the magnitude of this statement. Tooth was the first to react. She stood up with a menacing gleam in her eyes and turned to face me.

"I get the pleasure of knocking his teeth out."

The rest of us chuckled and ran to Santa's sleigh. We had to get there fast.

With my help, North portaled us to the right direction, and we all climbed down the hole warily. It was way too quiet. I landed on the ground first. Looking around, I spotted Black eyes and glared fiercely.

"Where is Elsa, Pitch?"

The others finally took notice of him as he chuckled and it took all of us to hold Tooth back.

"She's not here. Listen to your instincts Jack, you know she's not. You two do have a connection after all, don't you?"

I let go of Tooth and she flew after Pitch widely. At the last second, he shadowed away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might never see her again you know."

I froze in place and looked to Tooth who was preparing to swing her fist again. With a silent nod she flew back to me and glared hatefully at her before target.

"Answer our question, Pitch," she spat his name and I gave her an approving nod, "If Elsa doesn't show up in the next twenty seconds, you will have to get dentures."

Pitch just smiled wickedly and disappeared without a trace causing me to growl in anger. Before I knew it, my emotions were running out of control again and the others were yelling at me to get a hold on my emotions. With three calm breaths, the mini blizzerd I'd summoned was gone.

What was going on?

This was the third time I had had trouble controlling my emotions in the past three days. The only other time I had lost my control was when Sandy died. That was the first in all the years I'd lived, and I'd lived hundreds. The other times were about Elsa. What was it about her that made me want to keep her safe and happy. Was it just her nature? Was it our connection?

Sighing I shook my head and focused on the present problem.

Pitch had Elsa, and we had no idea where she was.

I flew out of the cave and gazed around the area. In my line of vision, all I could see were trees. This was a task that was near impossible. Would they ever find her?


	12. Ch 12 Discoveries and Allies

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are amazing! In answer to your requests here's another chapter! Enjoy! :)

North pole, headquarters

Jacks POV

After thoroughly searching the forest, we headed back to headquarters with a melancholy mood emanating from each of us. None of us had any idea where Elsa could be. To top it all off, another problem had surfaced.

We all turned to look at the table we were surrounding as it buzzed. With a jolt we realized the buzz was from Elsa's phone. Would this give them a clue to Elsa's whereabouts?

With shaking hands I picked the phone up and noticed that someone named Ahna was calling. With a twinge of hope I answered the phone.

"Hello? Elsa! Where have you been?! After the accident you just disappeared. You even missed the funeral-"

I interrupted the girls tirade with a small cough. Realising that it wasn't Elsa on the phone, but a man the girl gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, I expected Elsa to answer. It is her phone." There was a pause and before I could say anything, Ahna spoke up suspiciously.

"Who is this and where is my best friend!"

"This is a friend of Elsa's, Jack." I hoped she believed I was being honest.

"What is your last name? I don't remember her ever mentioning a Jack."

I looked at the others for help, but they just shook their heads.

"Um, my name is Jack Frost, Anha and before you ask, yes I mean the legend."

There was a pause on the other side and then a squeal of delite. This was NOT the reaction I had expected.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! My brother used to tell me stories about how he fought with you and the others against the boogeyman. He told me to always believe, and I have! Oh, I just knew this wasn't some made up story! I can't imagine..."

She stopped talking and I heard her take in a sharp breath.

"Why do you have Elsa's phone. It's Pitch isn't it?"

It was my turn to ask questions. How did she know?

"Yes, but how did you know?" I heard a sigh on the other end and held my breath. Maybe we would finally get some answers.

"As a kid during the first battle, she had nightmares like the rest of us, but hers were worst than most. He always twisted her dreams into her greatest fear, and hers was a big one. She always knew that somehow she was different than most and that if people found out they would take her away, lock her up, experiment, you get the point."

At this point I had to control my breathing. How could Pitch torture a child like that and did Elsa know about her powers before the charm? It all confused me. I needed to hear the rest first.

"Anyway, after the war she wouldn't listen to me about you guys being real and my brother had seen you. She claimed he was telling stories and from that day on, she said the only person who she believed in was Pitch."

After Ahna took a breath, I butt in almost scared to ask.

"Did you ever notice any different things about her, any 'accidents'."

I held my breath as she gave an answer.

"Yes, but you will have to come see me. I have to show you."

I hung up the phone and signaled to the others to follow me. After we climbed into the sled, we portaled to a small mountain side home not far from where we had first found Ahna.

We knocked on the door quietly and waited. In a moment a flash of red peeked out if the window and another squeel was heard. This time I had to chuckle.

The door opened and a short red-haired and thin young woman was waving us in politely and was looking at us with gleaming hazel eyes.

"Come in! It's such an honor to meet you." After a moment the gleam faded and she became more serious.

"Come, I'll show you what I meant earlier."

We walked into a cozy looking living room and sat down watching our hostess carefully. After a moment she sat down and began undoing her intricate braid. A strip of white hair equal to the color of Elsa's and mine fell into sight. With a gasp, I stood up.

"She accidentally hit you with ice, didn't she?"

Ahna nodded and sat down motioning me to do the same. After I had , she spoke.

"We were fighting over a toy, and I took it from her unfairly. She got mad and ice shot out of her hand at me. It hit me, but I was fine. My hair was the only indication it happened. She always claimed it never happened and that it had always been there. She was terrified of the truth."

I growled low in my throat and vowed to disembowel Pitch next time I saw him.

"The only reason she felt safe to express her true self to us was because we were also different, wasn't it?"

Ahna nodded and I held my head up with my hands. What else would we learn of Elsa? After having one problem occur, it seemed like she gained two more. Would her troubles ever end?


	13. Ch 13 Dark and Cold

Sorry I'm late in posting. Hope you enjoy! ;)

Elsa's POV

It was dark and cold, and my stomach longed for food. Even if I was supposedly immortal, it didn't mean she didn't get hungry. With depressing thoughts, I twisted a strand of my hair on my finger and once again pondered my fate. To my knowledge I'd been here for two or three days. Even if it hadn't been that long, it felt like eternity. With a sigh, I laid down and let one tear fall down my cheek. As it touched the ground, it formed a small circle of ice. With a slender finger I traced the outside with thoughts racing through my head. Did that mean my powers were back?

I stood up quickly, ignoring the pain in my injured foot, and raised a hand in the air. Within seconds, snow was falling from the ceiling. I laughed in relief and sat down. Now I had a chance. All I had to do was wait for the right opportunity.

About an hour later, Pitch shawoded into my prison, and I replaced my excitement with a blank look as to not give anything away.

"Hello Elsa. Anything I can get you? Hot food, warm blanket..."

I fought to control my anger as he continued to mock me. Was this guy TRYING to make me angry?! After a few seconds I gave up and waved my hand in the air angrily. In the next millisecond, Pitch blocked it with his dark sand, and a magnificent, yet dark ice form stood in front of us. I almost gaped at what we created. It was just so terrifyingly beautiful.

"Look at what we just created Elsa! Cold and dark belong together. Don't you see."

I looked at Pitch in confusion and then finally I understood what he meant. I gave him a glare and sat as far as I could away from him.

"Whatever you say Pitch will not sway me to your side. I won't join you."

With a sigh he approached me and I watched him warily. What was he trying to do? When he and I were only a foot apart, he stretched his hand out and took my hand. Before I could react, he kissed it and shadowed away. As I sat there in astonishment and anger, two words whispered from seemingly nowhere.

"Goodnight, Elsa."


	14. Ch 14 A Confused Heart

Chapter 14 (Two Frozen Hearts)

Elsa's POV

It was dark and my stomach longed for sustenance. Even if was 'supposedly' immortal, it didn't mean I didn't get hungry. With depressing thoughts I laid on the comfortable bed that occupied a corner in the room. I shut the curtains around the bed, but even if I laid down in this lavishness, I still felt a captive. With tears falling down my cheeks, I tried to count the few days I'd been here. I looked around for something sharp to write with, and found a small shard of glass lying on the ground. Still sobbing silently, I scratched two lines on the wall and with a shaking hand and another sob I jaggedly scratched the third line and slipped, cutting a gash in my arm. With a heart wrenching cry I fell to the ground and began to pour out my sorrow and frustration. Tears pooled beside my face and I closed my eyes tiredly. A moment later, I heard a gasp behind me, and turned my blurry vision towards the dark figure. With careful hands, Pitch lifted me up and laid me gently on the bed. In a moment, he returned and wrapped my arm with expert care. As I closed my eyes in utter exhaustion, I watched Pitch lean in and gently brush my forehead with a kiss. To my surprise, warm shivers ran up my spine. With a smile, Pitch turned around and quietly whispered something I never expected him to say.

"Sweet dreams, Elsa."

About two hours later, I woke up to the smell of hot chocolate and cinnamon rolls. With a small smile, I opened my eyes and was shocked to find Pitch sitting at a small table with another chair across from him. With a small groan, I sat up and walked to the table. Pitch gave a charming smile which I returned hesitantly. His smile grew even wider, and I had to admit he looked rather handsome.

In companionable silence, I drank my hot coco which tasted like manna to my tongue. After a few moments, Pitch cleared the table and turned back to me.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

With a blush brightening my cheeks, I nodded and then whispered quietly.

"A shower, please?"

Pitch nodded and took my hand gently. With a few confident steps, we had walked through the walls and into a spacious hall. With a gasp, I gazed at the walls and ceiling which were adorned with paintings and candlelight lit up the area warmly. He led me through a maze of hallways and gorgeous rooms, until I found myself standing in a master bathroom. Pitch handed me a towel and said, "Everything you need is in here, including a change of clothes."

With a smile he left, shutting the door behind him. Almost in shock, I looked to the sink and found a silver ball gown embroidered with delicate black snowflakes. I took off my clothes and slowly walked into the pool-like bathtub. Once my toes hit the water, I sighed in relief and slid in the rest of the way. I soaked in the warm water and massaged my head with shampoo. After I had rinsed my hair, I scrubbed off three days of dirt and grime. After a good hour, I dried myself off and slipped the silky gown over my head. I brushed my hair back and let it slide down my back in soft curls. As I looked into the mirror, I hardly recognized myself. With the lose hair framing my face and the elegant gown fitting myself perfectly, I looked like a queen.

With unsure steps, I wandered out of the bathroom and looked around. I found Pitch in a sitting room with his legs crossed and reading a novel called 'The Fault in our Stars'. As he flipped a page, he laughed and then turned around at my curious inquisition.

"What's so funny?"

I was surprised to see a small flush cross his cheeks and then he muttered what sounded like 'nothing'. As I walked into his line of sight, his jaw dropped and after a second he composed himself, but not enough to hide the growing blush on his cheeks. At the sight of his blush, I blushed in embarrassment, surely I wasn't _that_ beautiful.

With grace, he stood and offered his arm to me, and led me to the dining hall. The whole time, he had eyes only for me. I sat down on the offered seat to his right, and gaped at the sight before me. Lying on the table was all the foods I loved and enjoyed. Tucking in happily, I didn't notice that Pitch did not eat, but only watched me. After I had finished, I finally noticed his plate was still empty.

"Are you not hungry?"

He shook his head and stood up, walking me to a new room. It was a very exquisite bedroom. With sparkling eyes Pitch turned to me and kissed me softly on the lips. Before I could say a word, he had shadowed away and I found myself dreaming of his black eyes that night.

_I smiled lovingly at Pitch and he came to kiss my lips, but before he could he was whisked away from my dream. After a moment, my dream-self looked up and stared into blue eyes, and a humor filled smile. With a laugh, the owner spun me around and I woke up with jumbled thoughts._

What was my crazy mind thinking?


	15. Ch 15 Lost Without Her

Since you have all been patient, I jusst wanted to give you a huge thanks and publish two chapters this week. The next one will be coming soon!

Thanks to all my dear readers!

=) Lunamaow

Chapter 15

Jack's POV

_A shiver ran through my spine as I watched Elsa dance with a warm smile on her face. As I reached out to take her hand, a shadowed figure whisked her away, and I lost her to darkness._

I sat up and took slow breaths to ease my pounding heart. That had been the first time I had dreamed, let alone had a nightmare, in about a year. The last dream I had was about my sister.

I missed her so much, that sometimes I wished I hadn't ever become a guardian. Then again, I wouldn't have Elsa if I hadn't become a guardian. With a groan, I realized I _didn't_ have Elsa.

Pitch did.

I got out of bed and looked at my clock with a sigh. It was only 4 a.m.

Without a clue as to where I was headed, I roamed the hallways with my mind on the girl that had captured my heart.

In the short time that I had known her, I had come to love her. Her smile made me smile, her laugh made me feel like the happiest man alive, and when she cried I wanted to destroy the cause of those tears.

I loved her, and now part of me knew that if I never found her, I would never be happy again.

I would not lose the only love I had found to darkness. With jumbled thoughts, I realized I was standing in front of North's office door. With a sigh, I walked in and shut the door behind me.


	16. Ch 16 Memories and Anger

Here you go! The promised chapter! Hope you enjoy! And thanks to my wonderful fans who have favorited, followed, and reviewed!

I hope to come out with a fem!Harry Potter/Rise of the guardians soon! Tell me what you think. :)

Lunamaow

Chapter 16

Elsa's POV

After I fully awoke from the dream I had the night before, I found myself trying to comprehend what the dream meant. _Why was Jack there? I mean he was handsome, funny, kind and he understood me, but I didn't love him. Did I?_ I shook my head to shake away those thoughts and focused on the other question starting to bother me._ What were my feelings for Pitch? _ _Did I love him?_

With a sigh I lay down, and pondered.

_He's handsome, kind, generous, but wait…_

I sat up suddenly and ran towards the dining room. By the time I opened the doors, I was breathing rapidly and Pitch was rushing to my side.

"Elsa! What is it?"

I looked at his worried face and blinked back tears as I remembered how I got here in the first place.

"You came after me a few days ago. You tried to kill me!"

Pitch backed away and a flash of what I thought was fear crossed his eyes. He fought to get his next sentence out.

"I was…Elsa, I just…After the blackout I caused, I-"

It was then I realized what was going on. With a cry, I stepped away from him and looked at him in anger.

"You caused it? You are the reason I'm an orphan now!"

He gazed at me in shock which quickly turned to horror as he realized his slip.

"Elsa, I-"

"Don't!"

My voice came out as a scream and I gazed at him, tears freely streaming down my face. Why was I such an _idiot_?!

"This is all just a game, isn't it?" My voice was hoarse now, and I was struggling to keep talking.

"You're just using me as revenge, aren't you? You said so yourself at my house when you tried to kill me!"

Across from me, Pitch's eyes narrowed and then softened again as he spoke.

"It was at first Elsa, but I came to love you. Does it really matter?"

I gasped in shock realizing just how heartless he was being right now. He was asking me if it mattered if he had murdered my parents for _personal revenge_?!

He reached out to wipe away the tears gathering around my eyes, and I smacked his hand away in horror. After an initial shock, Pitch retreated and glared at me.

"I don't love you Pitch. How could I? I was starting to gain some feelings for you, but then I realized that this is just a game to you! You're using me as revenge and you murdered my parents! I don't love you, I love Jack!"

As that sentence burst from my lips, I sat down in shock.

I had admitted it. I was no longer in denial.

_I loved Jack._

Pitch gazed at me, his eyes cold and dark, and I restrained a shiver of fear.

When I spoke again, my voice began as a whisper, and got louder with every word uttered.

"I will never love you. My heart belongs to your enemy, Jack!"

Pitch ran forward and I flinched as he grabbed my arms roughly.

"You will love me, I swear!"

He picked me up bridal style, and ran through several walls, until we came to a familiar dungeon. The shard of glass was gone, and the marks neatly erased. The room was barren.

Pitch leaned into my ear and I tried to escape, but he held on tightly.

"You will stay here as long as it takes. You will love me."

I pushed myself away from him and landed on my foot wrong. With a snap, it broke. As I fought back a scream, I turned to see that Pitch had abandoned me here. With the tears still flowing, I tried to block out the handsome, white haired enigma from my mind. I would never see him again.

I squeezed the snowflake around my neck wishing he was there. Wrapped up in my sorrows, I failed to notice it begin to glow.


	17. Ch 17 Man in Moons Gift

Thanks to all those readers who have held on! Here comes what we've been waiting for!

Lunamaow =)

Chapter 17

Jack POV

North gazed at my haggard appearance, and watched me worriedly.

"Jack, you miss her don't you?"

I nodded solemnly and sat on the ground as he sighed. Honestly I didn't even know what I was doing there.

North stood up from his desk and came over with a hand in my direction. I looked up and hesitantly took his hand as he helped me stand up.

"Sulking does no good, Jack. If you truly love her you need to find her."  
I growled angrily and began to pace the room as snowflakes started to blow around me.

"We have tried all the possible places. What can I do?"  
North smiled at me sadly and pointed to his chest.

"Trust in your heart."

I looked at him as if trying to discern some cryptic message and gave up.

"How do you know that will work?"  
This time North gave me a sure smile and held his stomach.

"I feel it in my belly."

As I began to respond, the snowflake on my wrist became colder and as I looked at it, I realized it was glowing. I turned to North who hurriedly threw a snow globe and I caught it as the world went black.

...

Coming soon...

"Pitch, please just leave me alone!"

Elsa stood up and turned around to face him, but it wasn't who she was expecting.


	18. Ch 18 Love

Chapter 18

Elsa's POV

I was lying on the ground when I heard footsteps behind me and I held back the tears stubbornly. I just could not force thee pain away and if Pitch was back to threaten and brood, I was close to my breaking point. It was hard enough to keep the tears at by, but my powers were another story. Currently, a small snow flurry surrounded me and threatened to grow worse every second. I HAD to hold it back.

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show."

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I stopped mid-chant and closed my eyes in fury.

"Pitch, please just leave me alone!"

I stood up and turned around to face him with the snow now flying at dangerous speed s. With a yell I an forward and then stopped, eyes wide.

The snow stopped and fell to the ground to give me a clear view of a frosted blue hoodie.

_Jack_.

He currently stood there with a worried smile on his face hands outstreached towards me. With tears now bathing my face I laughed and ran forward. My arms met his strong ones and he twirled me around in a hug before setting me down. What strenght I had gained momentarily disappeared and I fell onto my rebroken ankle that had begun to protest at the sudden exertion.

Before I fell though, Jack caught me in his arms effortlessly. A wide smile graced his features and I blushed fighting to control my emotions. I was a woman, not a love-crazed school girl. Obviously, my consciousnesses disagreed. Before I could stop myself or even hesitate, I leaned up and pressed my lips gently against his. When I looked at his eyes, the blue orbs were dancing like snowflakes on the first snowfall of the winter and I couldn't help but feel relieved. As I gazed up at him, he leaned down and returned the kiss. I felt as if I was in paradise. With the widest smile I had ever seen, he pulled a snow globe out of his pocket. Without stopping to wonder how he'd gotten it, I looked up to him ecstatic and kissed him cheek. He chuckled warmly and held up the snow globe to my eyes.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded eagerly and he threw the globe to the wall whispering _'North Pole'. _As he began to walk through, I was tugged back, and I looked down to see my hand covered in black sand and Pitch glaring at Jack hatefully. Dread began to fill my heart and I tugged back with vigor. The sand wouldn't budge.

"She is mine! No one else can love her!"

The darkness began to crawl up my hand further, and I clutched onto Jack fearfully. My darkest fears were being confirmed. I loved Jack and he loved me back. If I didn't act, I would lose him again. That COULDN'T happen.

"No! I love Jack! NO!"

Wind fiercely blew from my hand and the sand froze and shattered. With shock in his eyes, Jack ran through the portal and I looked back to Pitch who was gazing at me desperately.

With sadness I gazed to him as the portal began to close and whispered three words that shocked even me.

"I'm sorry, Pitch."

As we traveled through the portal, my eyes closed and I lost myself in the land of blissful unconsciousness.


End file.
